henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daddy's Home For Sale
Daddy's Home For Sale is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It will premiere on July 6, 2019. Plot When Henry's grandmother moves to Florida, his parents decide to move there too; Henry and Ray try to make Henry's parents change their mind about moving by telling them bad things about Florida. Synopsis At The Hart House. Piper is arguing with Jana Tetrazini on the phone. She's telling her that she stole her outfit at Gabby's pool party. Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper arrive, and Jasper is arguing with Henry about how to be cool. Jake calls the family (and Charlotte and Jasper) for a family meeting. Kris says that since Roseville Hart (Henry and Piper's grandma) moved to Florida, their gonna video chat her. They call her, and Roseville answers. Roseville notices Charlotte and Jasper, and asks Henry who they are. Henry introduces her to them. Roseville says that she's having a lot of fun in Florida, and she wishes that they could be their too. Then, Kris and Jake get an idea: The family is moving to Florida. Roseville loves the idea, but everyone else doesn't. Piper says that she hates the idea, and goes back on the phone to argue with Jana. At Junk-N-Stuff, Henry tells Ray that he has to move. Ray says that he can't since he's Kid Danger. Jasper asks what their gonna do this time, because the last time this situation happened, it was because Henry's family was gonna move to Bordertown. In the flashback, Henry and Charlotte tell Ray that Henry is moving to Bordertown. Ray gets upset, saying that he can't move to Bordertown because of his job as Kid Danger, and if Kid Danger showed up too late, he wouldn't be able to help. Henry tells Ray that Jake is gonna go to the Frittle Factory the next day to sign some contracts. Ray then gets an idea. He demonstrates another invention made by Schwoz: buzz darts, which get fired with a pair of glasses. Ray puts on the glasses, and shoots Jasper with a buzz dart. When Jasper gets shot, he begins to flail his body around uncontrollably. Ray says that he and Henry would go to the Frittle Factory disguised as workers, where they would shoot Jake with a buzz dart. Once Jake gets hit with the dart, he'll lose control of his body and scare Mr. Frittleman out of giving him the job. Jasper explains that it all worked out at the end, so maybe it will this time, too. Ray says that they can't use buzz darts, since they would be useless this time. Ray then says that Schwoz might have an invention in the Man Cave that can help. Henry says that he hopes that their is, because he doesn't wanna move to Florida because he has a crush on Charlotte. Charlotte says "what'? and then Henry starts acting weird. Ray comes back, and says that Schwoz said that the bomb he has is from Florida. Charlotte asks if the bomb is activated, but Ray says it's not. He said that he and Henry could tell his family bad things about Florida, and eventually they can bring out the bomb, and then it will be activated. And when the bomb explodes, they will be convinced not to move. Henry thinks that maybe they shouldn't have a bomb explode in his house, but Ray says that it's the only way he won't move, so they have to do it. Henry agrees to do it. At the Hart House, some hipsters are about to buy the house, when Henry and Ray arrive. Henry says that he needs to tell Kris and Jake something, and it involves Florida. Piper bets it's gonna be good. Ray and Henry try to come up with reasons why Florida is terrible, but they come up with a really short list. They decide to get the bomb, so Henry brings it out, freaking out everyone, and the hipsters leave, deciding not to buy the house. At the Man Cave, Schwoz arrives and shows Charlotte and Jasper a jetpack made in Florida. Charlotte and Jasper don't seem to care. Schwoz says that he's gonna test it out, but the two still don't care. At the Hart House, Ray says that their gonna blow it up, and gets in an argument with Jake. Kris starts to argue to, so Ray tells Henry to get the bomb of out of the house. Henry throws it, and it explodes. Ray says that now, they will never see it again. At Junk-N-Stuff, Schwoz decides to test out the jetpack. When he starts flying though, he realizes he made a big mistake. At the Hart House, Henry and Ray are still trying to convince Kris and Jake to not move. Kris says that their moving, and that it's final. Somewhere over Swellview, Schwoz is flying in the jetpack. It starts to get lower, so he wonders if maybe it's finally gonna stop. But then, he realizes that he's about to crash into the Swellview Honey Factory. The Beekeeper is working on a potion. But then, Schwoz flies in and spills the potion. At the Hart House, an argument is going on. Back at the Swellview Honey Factory, Schwoz is exiting. But then, he flies into the Evil Science Corp, and causes something called a Nutterfly to come out of a portal that goes into another dimension. At the Hart House, it's still an argument. And then, then the jetpack sends Schwoz to Jasper's house, where dirty clothes and half eaten party food are everywhere. At the Hart House, the argument continues. Then, Schwoz notices that he's about to enter the Hart House, and thinks he's saved. The argument is still occurring. Then, Schwoz crashes into the house, and lands on the coffee table. Piper asks who he is. Schwoz says that he was flying in a dangerous jetpack from Florida. Then, Jake decides that if Florida has dangerous jetpacks, then their not moving. Henry, Ray, and Piper are glad. Schwoz also cheers, but Piper tells him to leave. They continue celebrating, but Schwoz sneaks back into the house, and grabs their mustard from the refrigerator.